Lovers Lost In Space
by Summersetlights
Summary: "And with that, Elijah Goldsworthy lifts up your chin and kisses you. Your heart is now beating with a new excitement that many could define as first love. And you begin to think that maybe he's right. Maybe you were always more that Saint Clare."


**_Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi. _**

* * *

><p>Your heart is beating quickly. <em>Thumpthumpthump<em>, it says. It knows how scared you are. It's pumping and pumping-keeping you alive. It's crying out for you to calm down because it can't work that fast. Your muscles are twitching. Your fingers are shaking and you close your eyes.

You have no idea why you agreed to do this.

You read it in a book and it sounded cool, but when Elijah Goldsworthy brought it up, oh you couldn't say no. Because you're falling in love with the boy and last night he whispered how much he loved you in your ear. So now, you're stuck in this situation. And you think that you're going to die.

You hear Elijah Goldsworthy and Adam Torres laughing from inside the car. And you can hardly imagine what it's like to see Saint Clare in the back of a truck. It must be a hilarious sight. Anxiously, you close your eyes, preparing for the truck to move.

You don't even know how Elijah Goldsworthy got this truck. Last time you checked, he had a hearse. But, then again, you have no idea who this boy is. All you know is that he speaks with an impeccable vocabulary and he quotes Palahniuk. And you also know that somehow, and you aren't sure how, you trust him. You trust him with your heart and you're sure that he wouldn't put you in danger. That's why you're doing this.

"You ready?" The boy calls out, and your knees shake. But you nod anyway and you cling onto the truck. He starts the engine and suddenly, you're moving.

Though, it feels like you're flying. Your heart is beating and the engine of the car roars-and that sets your body on fire. You're no longer Saint Clare. Saint Clare would never do this. Saint Clare would never embrace the wind on her face and she'd definitely never lift her arms up. You'll never be Saint Clare again and that fact makes you cry out enthusiastically.

You giggle and you know that the journey has just started. Your heart now beats with excitement and your pulse is pulsing in complete awe. Your arms are still wide out and you're smiling a smile that has never once adorned your face.

You feel a knock on the glass of the truck that separates you and your two best friends. And you turn around and you know that it's time. It's time to go through the tunnel of darkness and face the world that's waiting for you. This world that you're about to enter is mind-blowing and you're still so scared, but now, you'd rather be scared than anything else. Long gone is the girl that second guessed everything. Long gone is the purity ring that once clung to your finger. Long gone is the girl who hid behind everything.

You're changing, Clare Edwards. These people are changing you.

And you've never felt so alive.

You're in the tunnel. You know this because you hear the wind rush and suck by you. It's dark and you can't even think, but you're beginning to realize that maybe not thinking is a good thing. That maybe, just maybe, some things are left going unanalyzed. And you giggle because your old self would have been offended at even thinking about doing this. And oh my, just the thought of your younger self makes you giggle even more. Because you're in the darkness and you truly are flying. You're flying blindly, but you know that the two people in the truck will lead you to safety.

It's funny, because now, you see a light at the end of the tunnel. Not in the spiritual sense, but when you look around, there is a little bit of light coming. And while you like the dark, it's time to face the light and the new world that it waiting for you. It's singing your name and you turn back around and wait. Your eyes are clenched closed and your fists are crunched together with anticipation.

And then, a burst of energy shoots through you. Well, actually the wind shoots through you and you feel yourself stick to the back of the truck. You feel the glass against your bare legs. And with difficulty, you open up your curious eyes.

Lights are blinding you and your breath is being sucked away. The city lights have captured your heart and can't imagine why you ever wanted to be in the tunnel ever again when you have something like this. And this is your new world.

This is all yours, Clare Edwards. The screeching of the cars below you and the distant noises of everyday traffic. It's all yours and you can't stop looking at it. The light blink at you and you blink back. It's saying hello to you and it welcomes to life; because you're finally living it. Congratulations.

But now, the truck is slowing down and the wind is losing its force. And even the city lights that you claimed as your own are becoming distant. And it isn't long before the truck comes to a complete stop. You're still clenching onto the truck and your heart is still thumping and pumping and crashing.

_Crashcrashcrash,_ it says. It's reminding you that you're alive.

You hear a door slam and the crunching of gravel. It sounds like heavy boots hitting the ground. You know who it is. The sound of those footsteps have become part of your genetic make-up. They've become a part of your daily life.

"You okay?" He whispers and hops on the back of the truck lightly; trying not to scare you. Your eyes are glazed over and you gulp down breath as if you were a starving child.

"I'm not Saint Clare anymore." You answer, and that sums up everything that had happened.

"You were never Saint Clare. You were always so much more than that." He whispers, his breath close to your face.

And with that, Elijah Goldsworthy lifts up your chin and kisses you. Your heart is now beating with a new excitement that many could define as first love. You snake your arms around his neck and pull him closer to him. And you begin to think that maybe he's right. Maybe you were always more that Saint Clare.

Someone just needed to show you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yup. Just Eclare Fluff to help with tonight. ;)<em>**

**_Review, please?_**

**_Got the idea from on The Perks of being a wallflower!_**


End file.
